1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses for displaying images. Among the display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting diode display has recently drawn much attention.
Unlike a liquid crystal device, the organic light-emitting diode display has self-emitting characteristics and, thus, may be thinner and lighter weight, as an additional light source is not needed. Also, the organic light-emitting diode display has high-quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high brightness, high response speed, etc.